


Ateez✨

by jungkookjeon97



Category: Atiny
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Angst, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Smut, Sugar Daddy, happiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungkookjeon97/pseuds/jungkookjeon97
Summary: Ateez oneshots for every soul!
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 16
Kudos: 213





	1. [Woosan]

_[Woosan]_

_°Us°_

* * *

** _June 13,2018_ **

Choi San still remembers the day he first saw Jung Wooyoung and how he took his breath away.

He was the bee and wooyoung was the flower. Pretty, delicate and colourful, he lit up San's world. It changed San in ways he never expected.

It was the first day of freshman year. San and Mingi were in their seats, when Jung Wooyoung walked in through the door. San could still picture that moment in his head as if it had only happened yesterday; Wooyoung's blonde hair perfectly straightened and parted to the right, his silver earrings dangling and his purple shirt hanging loosely on his beautifully sun kissed collarbones- it was a treat for San's eyes.

And if his looks weren't just enough, his voice was like honey-sweet and tender; San could listen to him talk all day.

Their conversations started off small, with 'hellos' and 'did you do the homework?'. But who knew they'd click so well? San was growing more attracted to Wooyoung every single moment they spent together.

And the situation was similar with the latter. San was everything Wooyoung had ever wanted. Sweet,funny,hot,caring and dorky; San was the perfect boyfriend material. Every talk with San would put a smile on his face and make him happy.

As the days passed, their friendship strengthened. They were officially 'best friends' now. Cutest together and ~~extremely~~ clingy, no wonder they were the most shipped couple in college.

WooSan were together 24/7. You'd spot them together studying,sleeping,dancing,singing and even eating! "A moment without Wooyoung, is a moment wasted." were San's exact words.

But not everything is perfect.

Wooyoung was undoubtedly one of the prettiest cuties on campus, and everyone 'wanted' him. He'd get letters,chocolates, gifts and confessions from other guys every day.

And oh boy! San couldn't bear it. One day he'd had enough.

San knew waiting forever wouldn't do him any good. He was determined to confess to Wooyoung and make him his, once and for all.

_**24th September,2018** _

San got up early, feeling a weird 'something' in his chest and nervousness in his body. He was going to tell Wooyoung what he felt about him, hoping the latter felt the same.

He got dressed and quickly headed to the campus, not wanting to waste any time. He entered and saw wooyoung waiting for him.

Time seemed to still in that moment. San took in how wooyoung looked. He had a bright smile on his face as he waved towards San, he was wearing his favourite baby pink sweater which made him look cuter and the light breeze which flew across his face blew his hair prettily, giving off an angelic look.

San couldn't stop himself from admiring the beauty in front of him, even if he wanted to. _'_

_'now's the time'_

"Woo, I want to tell you something."

"What i-"

San didn't let wooyoung finish, as he grabbed his hands and knelt down on one knee in front of all the other students. The entire campus excitedly looked at them, while wooyoung blushed in disbelief.

"Jung Wooyoung, i don't know how or when I fell in love with you, but I just know I did. Every moment spent with you is valuable, and I wouldn't trade it for anything else in the world. I love you, Wooyoung and every little thing about you. I want to treat you well, and give you all the love you deserve. So, will you be my boyfriend?" 

San looked up to see tears in Wooyoung's eyes and a shy smile on his face.

"Oh sannie, of course I will! I l-love you too." Wooyoung stuttered a little, trying his best not to break down in front of everyone.

He bent down and flung himself in San's arms. And this felt perfect. It was as if San's arms were made for wooyoung. San broke the hug and grabbed Wooyoung's chin, doing something he'd always been tempted to. He pulled wooyoung in for a kiss; and how good it felt! The kiss was sweet and the perfect embodiment of the love they had for each other. Wooyoung wrapped his arms around San's neck, while San pulled him closer by clutching his waist and tilting his face to deepen the kiss.

The entire campus was clapping and cheering for the couple. As they broke away, San smiled in content while wooyoung shyly hid his face in san's chest. Hand-in-hand and heart-in-heart, they head to their class and to the beginning of a beautiful future.

* * *

**_24th September,2019_ **

Even a year later the memory still brought a smile on San's face. Waking up with his lover in his arms, after a beautiful night was all he could ask for. 

San admired Wooyoung's peaceful beauty as he slept, and couldn't think of a day when he hadnt thanked God for the beautiful human lying is his arms.

"Wake up baby." he said as he bent down to plant a soft kiss on Wooyoung's bare neck. His neck was littered with the hickies San had possessively left, and seeing them gave him a sense of pride.

"Hmm good morning." Wooyoung groggily looked around for his phone. Unlocking it, he saw a selca of him and san as the wallpaper, but the date caught his attention.

He quickly dropped the phone and kissed his boyfriend.

"Happy anniversary sannie." He said with the sweetest smile that melted San's heart.

"Happy anniversary sweetie. I love you so much."

"I love you too san!" Wooyoung wrapped his arms around San's torso and buried his face in the crook of his neck.

"I'm so lucky to have you in my life baby. I thank the universe every single day." said San, slowly playing with his lover's hair.

Wooyoung looked up. "Why's that?"

San kissed him softly again and replied:

"For us."


	2. [SeongJoong]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hongjoong is a coward  
> &  
> Seonghwa's had enough.

_[SeongJoong]_

_°Brave°_

  
**5th December,2018**

"oh my god!"

Yeosang gasped as he saw his best friend Seonghwa's boyfriend get kissed by Eunbi, one of the girls in their year.

Seonghwa's eyes watered and he looked away, forcing himself not to cry. He saw this everyday, but it still tore his heart apart. Seonghwa was head-over-heels in love with Hongjoong, that being the only possible reason he tolerated this.

Honestly, it had been a surprise when Kim Hongjoong had asked him out. Hongjoong was the typical 'popular' playboy. Girls and guys both pined after him, though one day, he'd asked out Seonghwa secretly after class and Seonghwa was more than delighted. But Hongjoong was exactly the kind of guy his friends had asked him to stay away from.

What could Seonghwa even do? 

His rational thinking was blocked out by the momentary need to be with his long-time crush. And so, Seonghwa and Hongjoong became a couple.

Officially?  
No. 

  
Hongjoong was a coward. Having rich parents and a handsome face, he quickly became the 'hearthrob' of the university. His reputation and friends mattered to him much more than Seonghwa did. They couldn't officially come out of the closet, because of Hongjoong's friends.

In front of the others, Hongjoong would put on a pretence. He couldn't let the others know he was gay, So, he'd have to 'flirt' with other girls to seem 'straight'. Every other day he'd get kissed by eunbi, who had a crush on him and wanted him to be his boyfriend. Hongjoong couldn't even refuse, because that would simply rouse suspicions in his friends. After all, eunbi was a pretty girl and it would just reflect stupidly on Hongjoong if he rejected her. 

"Seonghwa, why are you even doing this?" Yeosang was concerned for his best friend. "Can't you see? This is hurting you the most. Does he even love you?"

  
It hurt to hear that, but Seonghwa knew it was the truth. 

_~Flashback~_

_18th march,2018_

_The last bell had rung, and Seonghwa was happily skipping along to Hongjoong's class. Almost all students had rushed out considering it was Friday._   
_All students from Hongjoong's class were filing out one by one, and Seonghwa excitedly awaited his boyfriend. It had been a week since they'd start dating, and he was already on cloud nine._   
_Since everyone had already left, he wondered why Hongjoong wasn't out yet. He slowly approached the door, and pushed it open; only to have his heart crushed at the sight. Eunbi was sitting on Hongjoong's lap and both of them were talking._

_"Hongjoong-ah, you look so handsome today!" Eunbi said, grabbing Hongjoong's hands and placing them on her waist._   
_Hongjoong didn't take his arms off of her, and she proceeded," Oppa, I like you. I really really do."_

_She hooked her arms around Hongjoong's neck and kissed him. Seonghwa's gut wrenched as he let out a choked sob. It was all too much for him._   
_Hongjoong had already told him about Eunbi and her obsession with him. Even though Seonghwa knew that Hongjoong was dating him, it still hurt him whenever he saw Eunbi and Hongjoong together. He knew about Hongjoong having homophobic friends and the fact that they couldn't be happy together as a couple, yet he let it slide since hongjoong had promised him that he'll keep him happy, secretly._

_Hongjoong didn't really respond to the kiss, nor did he pull away. He just let Eunbi continue. Seonghwa shut the door and turned away, furiously wiping his tears as he entered the nearest empty class._   
_Hongjoong and Eunbi looked up surprised to see the door being shut. Eunbi couldn't see who it was, but Hongjoong did. He quickly bid her good bye and looked around trying to find his boyfriend._   
_He checked the empty classes, but Seonghwa was nowhere to be found. "Seonghwa?" he called out in the corridor._   
_On receiving no response, he opened the door of another classroom, and was met with the sounds of crying and sniffling. Seonghwa's back was facing him, as he knelt down and cried._   
_"Baby?" he said and approached the crying boy._   
_"Why are you h-here? Go b-back t-to her."_   
_"I'm sorry baby."Hongjoong turned Seonghwa around and embraced him in his arms._   
_Seonghwa resisted for a moment, but finally gave into his boyfriend's warmth._   
_"Why don't you tell her to stay away?" Seonghwa asked him._   
_"Baby, you know....."_   
_Seonghwa sighed and looked down. Hongjoong couldn't do anything, he knew that._   
_"I'm really sorry honey, but she means nothing to me. I love you, not her. You have to believe me."_   
_Hongjoong grabbed seonghwa's chin and pulled him in for a kiss. Seonghwa slowly responded and Hongjoong pulled him closer to his chest._   
_He pulled away and sat down on one of the desks, with Seonghwa still in his arms. He planted a kiss on his soft cheeks and whispered,_   
_"I'm sorry for being such a coward. But I'll keep you as happy as I can, baby. I promise."_   
_He took seonghwa's pinky finger and linked it with his. And Seonghwa smiled, through his tears._

_~Flashback end~_

  
'I promise'

  
That's what he had said. But Seonghwa was disappointed. Hongjoong had failed to keep his promise, because Seonghwa was anything but happy. As months passed by, the couple had grown distant and fought a lot. Seonghwa had expected Hongjoong to gain a little confidence over the months, but he hadn't. Was it too selfish wanting his boyfriend to be his only? Seonghwa hated what they had become. Hongjoong still wouldn't be close to Seonghwa in school, and flirt with other girls in front of his friends. When he would try to talk to him or confront him, Hongjoong would lose control and shout on him. And that the worst part isn't even that!

  
Hongjoong would get jealous seeing him hang out with Yeosang and the new joinee, Mingi. They'd have fights all night long which always left poor Seonghwa drained. He had no more energy to deal with this shit anymore.

  
He'd grown tired of this relationship. As much as he didn't want to admit this, he had to. He realized that he wasn't as happy as he earlier was. He was dead inside, with no scope of any emotions left. 

  
He knew what this meant. _It was time to end it._  
________________________________________________

Hongjoong returned to the dorm at 12 in the night, and Seonghwa didn't even need to guess that he was with Eunbi and his friends.

"Seonghwa?Why aren't you asleep yet?" Hongjoong asked turning on the light.

"Why? Did you want me asleep so you could bring that slut here?" Seonghwa snapped.

"Hey! Watch what you're saying."

"I'm right, aren't I?"

"What's wrong with you?" Hongjoong shouted.

"I'm done with your shit!" Seonghwa shot back.

"My shit?"Hongjoong scoffed. 

"Yes yours! I can't stand the sight of you and Eunbi together and I cannot be okay with the fact that you flirt with other girls. I'm sorry but is it something with me, that you can't have people know that you're dating me?!" 

"No it's not yo-"

"Then what it is?" Seonghwa let his tears flow freely.

" Whats the crime in being gay? Are you seriously choosing your reputation and friends over your fucking BOYFRIEND?! Have you ever thought about how much this hurts me?"

"I know and I'm sorry but I can't do-"

"You can!" Seonghwa cut him again. "Tell that bitch to stay away from you and ask your friends to suck it if they can't accept the fact that YOU'RE GAY. How hard is it? Is our love really that weak if you can't do this for your own boyfriend?"

"You're asking too much now Seonghwa. It's not as easy as you think it is."

"Then I guess it's time."

Seonghwa took a deep breath and wiped his tears, continuing:

"Me or your reputation?"

"What?" hongjoong asked him in disbelief.

"Didn't you hear me?"

"Baby I love you bu-"

"It's too late for that now. You've changed too much. Fuck, you're not even the Hongjoong I fell in love with anymore!"

"No Seonghwa listen to me plea-"

"I can't joong. I tried hard for too long. But now I'm done. I'm done feeling like a useless piece of shit, I'm done being just a 'toy' for you. So,you have to choose. Is it me, or is it your precious reputation?

When hongjoong didn't respond, Seonghwa smiled sadly.

  
"I knew it." he whispered.

"No listen to me-"

"Don't touch me." he moved away. "We're over Kim Hongjoong.There! I put an end to your misery. Now you don't need to put up with my pathetic ass anymore. You're free to be as 'straight' as you want now."

"Baby please don't do this. I'm sorry, believe me. Gosh I was an idiot but please-"

"You ARE an idiot, but I'm not interested anymore. I'll be moving to Yeosang's dorm tomorrow."

"Seonghwa hold on let me atleast explain."

"What's even left to explain? Everything's out in the open now. You're an asshole and we're done!" Seonghwa screamed in a sore voice.

"No that's not true."  
"Not true? You know what? I see no point in even telling you anything now."

  
He walked together the closet and pulled out a black bag and packed one of Hongjoong's t-shirts and track pants.

  
Tossing it at him, he said," You need to leave."

"Baby..."  
Hongjoong grabbed his waist and tried to kiss him, but Seonghwa flinched and moved back.

"Leave. that's the least you can do."

"Honey please-"

"Get out." Seonghwa whispered in a tired voice.

He saw tears in Hongjoong's eyes, and for a second his decision wavered. But he had to do this, for himself.

  
"Come back when you're brave enough."  
Seonghwa slammed the door shut in Hongjoong's face and slid to the ground, tired of everything.

  
And let himself get drenched in the pain of losing his love and himself...

  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. [Woosan] {M}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooyoung is frustrated  
> &  
> San helps him .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter has smut, and it's my first time writing it so I apologize in advance coz I know it's gonna suck.  
> 🤡🤡

[ _Woosan]_

°Colleague°

^MATURE CONTENT^

* * *

JungWooyoung was frustrated, to say the least.

He'd been working overtime for more than a week now, with sleepless nights and tiring days in office. His boss was a grade-a bitch, adding to his misery.

And of course, another person: Choi San. The heartthrob of the office, and Wooyoung's occasional fuckbuddy. All late nights in office consisted of San flirting the shit out of him, and it's not like wooyoung was complaining. He low-key, scratch that high-key loved San's flirting. but only when it was with him. These days he'd go back with a sour mood every night.  
Why? oh well wooyoung hated Sana and ever since she became San's new target, he hated her more, if that was even possible.  
He'd lose his cool and snap at every one around him every time he saw San and the "bitch" together.  
Don't get him wrong, he didn't love San or shit, but it still pissed him off when he flirted with other colleagues.

"So we conclude this meeting for today. Any questions?" Hongjoong, his department head asked enthusiastically. _workplace enthusiasm? never heard of her._

  
Honestly, wooyoung didn't even pay attention a word of the meeting. solely because he was too busy feeling jealous seeing a particular _someone_ flirt with a bunch of girls on the other side of the meeting room. ' _bitches!_ ' he thought to himself.

Muttering a string of curses to himself, he packed his laptop and bag and made it to the exit.  
It was 7:30pm and a Friday, with his roster leave tomorrow. So wooyoung decided to do what he was best at; getting drunk and fucked senseless.  
He left the office, of course not without a wink from mr.choi, which left him breathless because, let's be real: the other looked fucking hot and wooyoung was a sucker for him.

He took a shower once he reached home, and popped open a bottle of champagne, drinking and dancing around as he got ready. He put on some makeup and wore his signature silk grey shirt with the first two, no three buttons undone because he needed a release. After weeks of building up his frustration, the bottom in him had grown desperate and he was craving a good fucking. No, hold on; he didn't just crave any good fucking, he wanted someone to fuck him like _san_ did. 

_ugh that motherfucker again..._

He checked himself out in the mirror again, darkening his eyeshadow and messing up his hair. Satisfied with his appearance, Wooyoung grabbed his house keys and headed to the local gay club

Reaching the club, wooyoung was greeted by loud music blaring through the speakers and neon lights flashing all around. His body immediately started moving to the beat, and he moved towards the bar. 

' _Time to go crazy, Jung Wooyoung!_ ' he thought to himself as he turned his sexy-mode on.

* * *

A pair of sharp, fox eyes scanned the neon-lit dance hall for possible preys. The pair of eyes spotted a slim, petite male with a beautiful thick thighs and silver hair. The said male's hips were moving dangerously and face flashing seductive expressions, with sweat sticking on his forehead and his lose shirt exposing his bare chest.

Choi San smirked to himself as he realized that the beauty before him was none other than Jung Wooyoung, his office colleague and best fuck toy. He felt himself getting hard as he checked out wooyoung. He followed every move, every expression of the latter; his mind going crazy as he imagined the beauty underneath him, screaming and moaning his name in pleasure.

  
Having had enough of the staring, San walked towards wooyoung.

"Fancy seeing you here, doll." Wooyoung turned hearing San's deep rusty voice. 

"San?" Wooyoung asked surprised.

"Uh-huh." The song changed to a slow sensual one.  
San grabbed wooyoung by his waist and pulled him closer. He took his hand and spun him around, making him land in a downward arch. He pulled him up again, face merely inches away from wooyoung's.

"You look so fucking delicious tonight, baby." San said in a whisper.

"Oh, do I, daddy?" Wooyoung whispered back in an innocent yet seductive tone. The normal wooyoung in office wouldn't have used their sex nickname openly, but a drunk AND turned on wooyoung sure as hell didn't care.

"Someone's being bad tonight. Seems like daddy's gotta teach you a lesson doll."

"Maybe you can teach Sana a lesson." Wooyoung uttered jealously.

"Looks like someone's jealous, huh."

"Oh no I'm not. I'm just looking for a hot guy to wreck me tonight."

Hearing these words, san's eyes darkened.  
"You bet I'll be the one wrecking you tonight, doll."

Wooyoung didn't reply, but only giggled; tightening san's hold against his waist, he started grinding on him.  
Believe me, wooyoung was a tease. He'd accidentally touch san's dick every once in a while, or flash a cute smile to him, that just turned the latter on even more.  
It was getting harder for San to control. He wanted to kiss wooyoung's pink tender lips till they turned dry, and the fuck him hard and good. He wanted to wreck the boy so good that he saw stars.

While wooyoung was too lost in swaying his hips to the song, san's hands crept up his ass and squeezed it, making wooyoung gasp and captured his lips in a kiss.  
Wooyoung responded enthusiastically, wrapping his arms around san's neck. Moaning in his mouth, he moved his hips against San, looking for some friction.  
San pulled away and kissed down Wooyoung's jaw.   
Wooyoung loved the way san's hands felt on his waist and the way he kissed him like there was no tomorrow. He wanted more; he NEEDED more.

"Let's get out of here, shall we?"  
Without waiting for a reply, san picked wooyoung up and attacked his lips again. The other wrapped his legs around san's waist and tilted his neck to deepen the kiss.

San got them out of the club and took a cab. They couldn't keep their hands off each other, luckily the drive to san's house was just 10 minutes, which they *somehow* survived without having sex right there in the cab.

Getting off the cab, wooyoung once again hopped in san's arms. He fidgeted with the key while kissing wooyoung.  
He slammed him on the door after shutting it, still not letting go off his lips.  
The couple headed upstairs to san's bedroom making out. Reaching the dimly-lit room, San dropped wooyoung on the bed with a thud.

"Hold on baby, I'll be back." San said and left him alone. Wooyoung desperately awaited the older, not wanting to waste a second.

San returned a few minutes later, with his top off; abs and v-line on display. Wooyoung bit his lips at the sight.

"Like what you see?" San smirked.

He moved towards the couch near the bed, leaving wooyoung perplexed.

"Wha-"

"Strip for me, doll."  
Wooyoung flushed a dark shade of red at his words.

"Didn't you hear me?"San looked up at him with dark, hooded eyes, hands crossed before his chest.

Wooyoung knew choi San was gone, replaced by the sex god.

"Yes daddy." Wooyoung responded. Gaining a little confidence, he looked San in the eye and smirked, slowly peeling off his clothing.

He took off his jacket and shirt agonizingly slow, feeling San get impatient. Not breaking eye contact for even a second, he touched his exposed chest in a seductive way, trying to rile up the other.

"Stop being a tease baby boy." San spoke in a low voice as he moved towards wooyoung. Pushing him back on the bed, he got on top of him and began kissing him, fast and rough.

His arms were possessively wrapped around Wooyoung's waist, which the latter loved. He was always amazed at how San managed to be gentle even in his roughness.

San unlatched his lips from wooyoung's and kissed down his jaw and neck. Wooyoung moaned at the sensation of San peppering kisses on his neck, whimpering when he pulled on the soft, honey skin.

San left hickies all over his neck and collarbones; wooyoung had gotten all sweaty and was reduced to nothing but a moaning mess under his touch. San went lower with his kisses, down his chest as he played with wooyoung's nipples. Wooyoung was shaking, but practically begging for San to fuck him.

"Such a slut, do you want me to fuck you real good?" San asked him while he viciously pulled his pants off.

"Y-yes." Wooyoung shakily answered.

"Yes what?"

"Y-yes daddy-y."

"Good boy." San smirked as he pulled wooyoung onto his lap.

San stared the beauty on his lap, taking in how ethereal he looked. Bangs stuck to his forehead, eyes hooded, sweat decorating his beautiful features and breath unsteady, San couldn't wait to destroy him completely.

"Do you want to ride daddy?"  
"Y-yes."  
San gently laid him down and kissed him. Slowly, he inserted a finger in his pink puckered hole. He didn't want to hurt the other.

Wooyoung moaned loudly when San thrusted in two more digits. Scissoring him in and out and relishing in the sweet sounds he made, san made sure his baby was ready to get the hardest pounding of his life.

"d-daddy please." wooyoung whimpered, the feeling getting too much for him. San was fingering him while biting his neck, driving him over the edge.

"Don't tell me what to do." San placed him on his lap.

"Ready baby?" Wooyoung nodded his head and slowly slid down on San's length. He let out a heavenly moan at the sensation of being filled and started moving up and down.  
His moans never seemed to stop as he rode san like he might die if he didn't. Every bounce hit his prostate perfectly, making him see stars. San's hands were resting on his ass cheeks, pulling them apart time to time. 

San could see wooyoung getting tired from all the effort, plus the urge to make him scream was just getting too much for san now. He flipped their positions such that he was the one on top now.

"Please f-fuck me daddy." Wooyoung whispered breathlessly.

"Beg for it slut." Sanwantedto break him. He wanted Wooyoung to chant his name over and over again like a mantra and wanted him to suffer, especially since he knew wooyoung wanted this as much as he did.

Wooyoung took a deep breath, steadying himself.

"D-daddy, please f-fuck me."

"Why should daddy fuck you? Have you been a good boy?" San said in a questioning tone.

"d-daddy, I h-have."

"Hmm."

"P-please! I can't wait a-anymore. Make me feel good dad-dy." Wooyoung said while looking up at San with teary eyes and he admired him; how he managed to look so innocent yet seductive while begging.

"Gladly baby boy." San smiled.

San readjusted himself and aligned his member against Wooyoung's hole.

"So pretty, just for me. Your pink little hole looks so delicious, clenching and unclenching around nothing"  
Wooyoung looked away blushing, getting intensely shy. He moved his hands in an attempt to cover himself, only to have his arms swatted away by the other.

"Don't. You're beautiful." He said in an intense voice.  
He grabbed Wooyoung's arms and pinned them on top of his head.

"Tell me if it hurts, okay baby?" San gave him a smile and bent down to kiss his lips, while he slowly inserted his member in the other.  
"Ah!" wooyoung moaned when he felt the other in him. It took him a few minutes to adjust to the feeling. "M-move, I can't hold on a-anymore." he begged desperately.

San smirked and began thrusting in and out of wooyoung slowly, perhaps a little too slow for the bottom's liking. "Ugh!" he screamed out frustratedly.  
"What's wrong?" San uttered.  
"Harder d-daddy."  
"Is that how you want it slut?"

San complied to his baby's request. He pulled back, only to thrust all the way back in, eliciting a high pitched moan from the bottom.  
His thrusts grew rougher and faster, driving wooyoung crazy. Every thrust hit Wooyoung's prostate, and the way San played with his body while fucking him was enough to drive him over the edge. 

Wooyoung wrapped his legs on the other's torso, bringing them closer and giving San a better access to his hole. The older began to fuck him at an animalistic pace.  
Wooyoung moaned uncontrollably, tears tugging at his eyes from all the pleasure he was getting. 

He bit into the pillow to stifle his loud moans, which San didn't like. He wanted to hear him; he wanted to hear how good he made him feel.

"Let me hear you baby. Tell everyone how much you love my cock fucking your ass." San commanded dominantly.  
"A-ah! I love your t-thick cock. ah-h ahh! S-so good." he screamed out, making San feel proud to be the one ruining him.

And that's when wooyoung realized that this is what he'd been craving for.

All those other times when he'd have someone else fuck him, or when he'd finger himself, the thrill he got from it was nothing compared to how it felt with san. It didn't give him the satisfaction the way san did. He absolutely loved the way older played with his body, as if he knew his body perfectly; knowing all his sweet spots and exactly how to drive him crazy just by his touch. 

It was all getting too much for wooyoung.

" i-im gonna come." he told San.

"Not until I say so."

Wooyoung whined loudly on hearing the older's words.  
San continued to thrust into him like a mad man, driving him closer to his climax. Wooyoung clenched around him and moaned sweetly, making him feel good.

"shit, don't clench around me suddenly."

Wooyoung snaked his arms around san's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Never once did his thrusts falter and wooyoung could swear he'd never felt better in his life.

A single tear slid from his eye as he tried holding his orgasm in as his daddy had asked him to. But it was evident that he wouldn't be able to hold it much longer, considering how San was still going so hard on him.

"uh-h daddy, please let me come." wooyoung whimpered while writhing around the bed, chest moving heavily and hands grabbing the sheets tightly.

"come for me baby."

Wooyoung released all over the bed and his chest, with a loud moan. He felt content- all the frustration from the past weeks seem to float away.

"Daddy wha-?!" he exclaimed as san started moving again.

"How selfish of you baby, I haven't come yet." San said while thrusting, staring at wooyoung with hooded eyes.  
He continued chasing his release, thrusting aggressively and practically using wooyoung as a fuck toy as this point, not that the other minded.  
Wooyoung shook convelsely from all the overstimulation, making him see stars.

Finally, San came with a loud growl, burying his seeds deep in wooyoung. He pulled out and gave him a brief kiss before collapsing on the bed next to him.

"That was-"  
"Unbelievable." wooyoung breathed out.  
The night's activities had tired him out, and sleep seemed like the best thing ever.

"Let me clean you up doll." San got up and wiped themselves with the towel. He grabbed a fresh quilt and tucked wooyoung in. 

Wooyoung loved this side of san, the caring and gentle one. He always took care of the other after sex, something which wooyoung found extremely special. San put on a sleeveless shirt and got in next to wooyoung.

The younger loved cuddling, so he intertwined his hands with san's and moved closer to his chest. The couple was in a spooning position, with san lightly playing and nipping with the skin of Wooyoung's soft neck.

"San, what it is between you and Sana?" wooyoung asked softly, kinda afraid of the answer.

"Me and her? We're just friends baby." San looked surprised.

"Nuh-uh. I've seen you two flirt. Have you and her ever-...? wooyoung asked hinting towards sex.

"What?! No! Besides she isn't even straight." 

Now it was Wooyoung's turn to look surprised.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah baby. There's nothing between me and her."  
Wooyoung blushed and smiled so widely that his cheeks started hurting. Good thing it was dark, so San couldn't see it.

"Besides there's someone else I already like." San said.

Wooyoung's heart crushed and he felt his eyes getting wet. "Oh, who?" he asked, even though he wasn't ready to know.

San let out a breath and said:

  
"Jung Wooyoung."

A tear left the younger's eye, as he sighed in relief and smiled beautifully.

  
 _my heart boom boom!_  
.  
.  
.

don't kill me I love woosan🙈

also please send kudos or comments if you enjoy reading this..(which I highly doubt you do but whatever)🙏

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so you're alive! if there's anyone reading this, do let me know how it was. I'm a new writer and feedback is always appreciated ❤️
> 
> also let me know what ships do y'all want me to write!  
> and I'm sorry for putting this shit up, I know my stories suck but thank you for reading🖤


	4. [not an update]

so hello❤️

this is not an update, rather I have something to share and ask.  
So I have many aus in mind that are kinda long and I can't complete them in one story. So would it be alright if I posted them as short stories?

As in a oneshot divided into 3 parts? I really don't know if y'all would like that or not, so please let me know 

Also, are there any aus y'all would like to read? I would love to write them for you!

If there's anyone reading this, hi! I love you and you're very special❤️  
I really enjoy writing this stuff and even though it isn't good, I'm thankful to anyone who reads it. 

So, if there's any requests or ships or aus y'all want me to write, drop them below⬇️

And if y'all want to be with friends with me, I'd really like that!  
Please comment or send kudos if you enjoy reading what I write and also share this book if you think it's worth sharing.

Wanna be friends?✨

instagram: @woosanized  
twitter:@woosanized

talk to me I need friends!😭

ps: new yungi oneshot coming soon!


	5. [Yungi]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingi hides a truth from Yunho  
> &  
> Yunho is devastated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this oneshot is divided into 3 parts, this being the first. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also this has heavy angst so.....👉👈

[ _Yungi]_

  
 _°Drugs_ °

  
•Pt.1  


* * *

"So what? Everyone does drugs. Mingi does them too."  
The four words that shattered Yunho's world.

Jackson and Yunho were sitting in the library, studying for their upcoming test. Their conversation had begun as gossip about other students, but lead to the topic of drugs. Recently, one of the university staff had found cocaine and other drugs in one of the students' lockers and apparently, the issue had blown up. The authorities had gotten involved and discovered that it was a group of students dealing with drugs and alcohol as a 'business'.

"W-what?" Yunho asked slowly.

"Fuck, didn't you know?" Jackson stared at him in disbelief.

"No!"

"Oh well, I'm sorry but I thought he told you He's a druggie."

"NO HE'S NOT! He can't be!" Yunho screamed out, tears already tugging at his eyes.

"Hey, are you alright?" Jackson moved closer to Yunho, who had turned as pale as a ghost.

"I-I'm fine." He quickly grabbed his bag and rushed out of the library.

Racing past students and teachers, he hurried to his dorm room, where his boyfriend and a devastating truth were awaiting him.

"Hey baby, why are you panting? Did you run all the way here?" Mingi joked as he got up to welcome his boyfriend. As he moved forward to Yunho, the older stopped him.

  
"Do you do drugs?" He asked him, directly cutting to the chase.

Mingi's smile faltered.

"Babe why're-"

"Just tell me the truth. Do you?" Yunho asked him once again.

"Yea I do." Mingi shrugged it off.

"Oh god." Yunho felt his knees go weak."Why didn't you tell me?!"

"What's there to tell you? Everybody does it, so what?"

"So what?! SO WHAT?!" Yunho screamed at him.

"Calm down Yunho! Why're you fussing about it so much? I'm not getting caught like the others, chill."

"I-is getting caught what you're worried about?" Yunho's words grew weak.

"Uh, I don't really know."

Yunho closed his eyes and a tear slid slowly, staining his cheek.  
 _This cannot be happening._

"Hey, it's no big deal, right?" Mingi asked him.Hearing his words, Yunho lost it

"No big deal?! Oh god Mingi. You could get caught or worst, you could DIE!" The older screamed with pain in his voice.

"What?! I'm not gonna die baby. And don't worry, they won't know about me. Felix and Bang Chan are idiots. Who leaves drugs lying in lockers? That's just pure stupidity."

"Oh Mingi! It's not the drugs I'm worried about, it's you! Why did you get into all of this?"

"Uh pretty much no reason. I just liked it, ya know."

_I just liked it._

The words sent a chill down Yunho's spine.  
He tried blocking out the painful memories, but they wouldn't seem to. His tears flew freely now.

  
" Yunho, why're you crying? I'm sorry I didn't tell you but-"

"T-this isn't a-about that. I can't lose y-you too, I can't!" Ystuttered while crying.

"You won't baby."

"No! It always happens. I know it."

" What always happens?" Mingi asked, but Yunho didn't bother replying.

He walked around the room for some time, uncontrollably shaky.

"Why did you start?" Yunho asked him. He wanted to know atleast how his boyfriend had managed to get into this shitty hellhole.

"A few friends got me into it some years ago. At first it was less, but then I got hooked, and honestly it feels good."

Yunho felt like a knife had stabbed him. These were the exact words he didn't want to hear. He cried harder, and Mingi panicked more.

" Baby tell me why're you crying? I'm alright, I'm not getting into trouble." He said in an attempt to calm the older down.

  
" Oh god, oh god! i-i can't do this. Mingi, I'm sorry but I can't."

Mingi's eyes widened. " What do you mean?" he asked the other.

"I can't accept the fact that you're a-a, you're a d-druggie." Yunho had trouble even getting the words out. He was still crying.

He got up slowly and made way towards the door. As he was about to turn the handle, he turned around.

"Do you have drugs with you right now?" He asked Mingi tiredly.

"Huh?" The younger was caught off-guard.

"I asked if you have drugs on you right now." Yunho repeated emotionlessly.

"I do but-"

"Show me." Yunho said.

"No-"

"Show me." He said once again, eyes looking at the ground.

Mingi sighed as he walked towards his closet, and took out a brown box. He looked towards Yunho and said, "You don't have to, Yunho."  
"Shh." Yunho shushed him quietly and dragged himself to the box.

Mingi stared at him, hands on the handle of the box, looking to see if Yunho showed any signs of backing away. But Yunho's trembling hand reached for the handle and pushed it open.

There were about a dozen different drugs, syringes and pills scattered in the box. Yunho gasped and clasped his hands on his mouth, eyes watering at the sight.

He took two steps back, looking at the man he desperately loved and the stupid box in his hand that would soon ruin everything, and turned around, running away. He stormed out of the room, trying his best not to break down midway.

"Yunho wait!" Mingi shouted, trying to stop him. But the other was gone.

.

.

.

 _~Will this take you way, like it took him too?_  
 _Will this destroy us, and ruin you?_  
 _The power this little devil holds,_  
 _can wreck lives and blemish souls._  
 _Who knows this better than me?_  
 _Your dearest lover and a survivor indeed._  
-J.YH  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 coming up tomorrow!  
> Stay tuned lovelies ❤️


	6. [Yungi]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! im extremely sorry for the delayed update😔

[Yungi]

° _Drugs_ °

•Pt.2

* * *

  
  
Yunho ran down the halls, tears streaming his face. He reached Yeosang's dorm and slammed the door shut.

  
"Yunho, are you okay?" Yeosang rushed to his friend. Embracing him, Yunho cried his heart out. Yeosang kept patting his head and trying to calm the other down, but to no avail. Yunho couldn't stop crying, and the older was genuinely worried.

  
When Yunho's loud cries were somehow silenced to quiet sobs, yeosang asked him," What's wrong?"  
Yunho hiccoughed and answered, "Mingi d-does dr-rugs."  
Yeosang instantly knew what was wrong. He looked down and felt a tear fall down his eye too, quickly wiping it away.

  
He'd heard of the drug issue, yet he didn't think Mingi would ever even be close to it. But he felt worse because he had failed as a friend, because he knew Mingi did drugs; and couldn't tell Yunho.  
He knew of Yunho's troubled past, and if the younger possibly ever came to know about Mingi and drugs, he'd be shattered for sure. And that's exactly what had happened.

"I knew." Yeosang slowly whispered.  
"W-what?" Yunho asked, not believing his ears.  
"I knew about Mingi and....." Yeosang couldn't meet Yunho's eyes.  
"You knew?" he asked him tiredly. When yeosang didn't say anything, Yunho unwrapped himself from his arms and flung himself on the bed, crying again.

"Oh god why does this always happen to me?" Yunho spoke out, to no one in particular.  
"He won't leave you Yunho, don't-" Yeosang tried to assure him, but Yunho cut him off again.  
"You should've told me.' Yunho sighed.  
"I couldn't tell you yunho, and you know why." Yeosang said.

_Of course, I know why._

The memory still haunted him. It pricked his soul and tormented him, even to this day. No matter how much he tried to get it out of his thoughts, it still clogged his brain. The images kept flashing in his mind, making him lose even more hope.

~ _Flashback~_

  
**7** **years** **ago**

_Yunho happily skipped home after school. He was very excited since he and his boyfriend Yuta were celebrating their 1 year anniversary tonight. The day at school had been the best! All students had wished him and given the couple gifts, which they had absolutely adored. With a smile etched on his face, he went home awaiting his boyfriend._

_Yunho had been through a lot already. His dad had died in a car accident when he was just 5 years old. The death of his father had shook the family. Their mother, all alone struggled to pay for school and food. Yunho's only support was his older brother Namjoon.The boys would have to work after school to fill their stomachs. Their mother always regretted the fact that she couldn't give her sons a happy childhood. Some days, they'd be thankful if they got to drink water; other days, they'd faint from fatigue and hunger. Somehow they managed to survive for 3 years, until their mother met Jaehyun. Jaehyun was a rich business man, but kind-hearted,sweet and extremely helpful. Yunho's mother married Jaehyun. He treated Namjoon and Yunho like his own sons, and slowly life started getting better._  
Jaehyun helped them get into a good school and build a happy family, which they were very thankful for.  
 _At school_ _Yunho and Namjoon made friends and became the teachers' favourites instantly. Yunho came out as gay, and both his parents supported him unconditionally. He fell in love with Yuta, a Japanese exchange student, and the couple soon became the most popular 'ship' in school. Yunho felt his life getting back on track one day at a time, only to have it off-track once again._

_Reaching home, he flung the door open and called out, "Namjoon hyung?"_

_On getting no answer, he tried again. "Yuta? Where are you guys?" He took off his shoes and moved towards the living room. No sign of them there too._

_Yunho began panicking, since they were supposed to be home._

_He climbed upstairs and went to Namjoon's room. When he opened the door, his world seemed to still._

_Yuta and Namjoon were lying on the floor, unmoving. Their skin was pale, and their eyes had gone red. Their arms were bare, with the nerves showing prominently and the room was scattered with drugs and pipes and syringes. Yunho's breath stopped as he fell forward to his brother and boyfriend. Feeling their pulse, he could see they were not breathing. He felt tears rush down his face, as he grabbed his phone and called the 911. Then he gave his mom a call and asked her to hurry up and get home._   
_Holding his brother and boyfriend in hand, he cursed the stupid drugs that took their life. If only they hadn't..... But it was too late now; the damage was done. They were gone and never coming back._

_Yunho's mom and Jaehyun rushed home as soon as Yunho called them. His mom couldn't stop crying into her dead son's shoulder, and Jaehyun looked too disheartened to even say anything. Yuta's parents were called too, devastated at the news that their dear son was dead._

_After hours and hours of crying at home and in the hospital, Yunho grew numb. He couldn't believe that his happiness was just taken away like that, in a snap. He remembered all the fun times he had with Namjoon, how his brother had helped him when they were poor and how he stood by him inallof his struggles He reminisced about the dates with Yuta, and all the moments they had spent together. Everything in his life was a reminder of the happiness Yuta had given him. Namjoon had given him a purpose and Yuta had guided him in his life.Yuta had taught him how to smile again, given him the greatest joys and Namjoon had been the best brother he could've ever asked for._

_And looking out of the window towards the falling snow, which had once been the prettiest sight for Yunho, but was now nothing more than an example of how his world was crumbling down piece by piece._

  
_The doctors had declared that it was a drug overdose. Both Namjoon and Yuta had the same drug in their systems. The doctors had said that if the quantity which they took was just a little lesser, perhaps they might have sustained less damage._   
_If only......_

_Tears spilled from his eyes once again as realization hit him that he had lost everything. His family was ruined and his mom was heartbroken, and now he was the only one she had left._

_~Flashback end~_

_Sitting on the bed with his head on his knees and cheeks_ stained with tears, Yunho gazed out the window; all the memories buried deep inside his mind rushing up to the surface like a giant storm and the snow that fell was once again a witness of his downfall.  
His brother's death had changed him completely. The little hope and happiness he had in him was gone. He had become a brain-dead zombie and when his mother took him to a doctor, he was diagnosed with severe post-trauma depression. At times the pain would become too much for him. Everything reminded him of the life he had when Namjoon was around. Every time he saw any couple kiss, he remembered the love he and Yuta shared. There were days he thought of just ending it all. Wouldn't that have been painless? But the only thought that had kept him going was of the poor woman who had lost her husband and after coming so close to a perfect life, had her son taken away from her too. His mother was the bravest person he had ever known and he always admired her courage.

Jaehyun had been extremely helpful to him and his mother. He thanked God, because atleast they had Jaehyun in their lives. Eventually Jaehyun had realized that staying so close to the place where they had lost everything would be much more traumatizing, and so they moved to Seoul.

Jaehyun told Yunho to look forward to this as a chance to 'build' a new life and to move on. He wanted him to get past the pain. But Yunho doubted if he could ever do that. Even two years after the 'incident', he was still depressed. The prospect of a happy life had seemed like a far-away dream to him now, and he didn't even dare to imagine it, let alone dream of having one.

He was the 'dead' kid in school. He had no friends and was always alone. No one bothered to talk to him. Some thought he was crazy, some called him 'troubled', and some thought he was mute. But Yunho didn't care; he was far too broken to care about anything or anyone.

But then yeosang befriended him. On November 10th last year, the day which marked his late brother and lover's 3rd death anniversary, yeosang had caught him crying in one of the washroom stalls. He had comforted him the whole night, even though hedidn't even know Yunho.  
And that's when he saw a real friend in Yeosang. Slowly, he began opening up to the older and before he even knew it, Yeosang was his best friend.  
Yeosang had introduced him to a new group of 6 other guys, and then he met Mingi.

Song Mingi had helped Yunho become a 'human' again. Mingi instantly won a place in Yunho's heart, with his beautiful smile, lovable nature and not to mention, hot as fuck duality that always managed to turn Yunho on. Mingi was very sweet and affectionate towards Yunho and gave him the love and safety he'd always yearned for. Somehow, Yunho saw Yuta in Mingi. Even three years after his death, Yuta was still his angel; back with him now as Mingi, that's what we he believed.  
And now, the thought of possibly losing him too was enough to kill him.

The door opened and a panting Wooyoung stumbled in.

"Yunho, you have to come..."

"Why, what's wrong?" Yunho panicked and asked him.

"Mingi... and the others are under arrest."

Yunho could practically hear the sound of his own gut being crushed. He stared at wooyoung emotionlessly and collapsed in Yeosang's hand, who was standing next to him.

He started crying again, and Yeosang sat him down on the bed, "He's l-leaving me t-too, i-isnt he?" Yunho shakily asked Yeosang, to which he had no answer.

"Don't you want to meet him atleast? The police..."

"Police?!" Yunho exclaimed and leapt up from the bed.  
Without saying anything else, he grabbed his phone and keys and proceeded to leave, the other two following.

Reaching the campus area, they could see all students gathered around in groups and talking among them all.  
Yunho pushed past the crowd, trying to look for his boyfriend. He finally saw Mingi standing at the side, and when he did, he could only see yuta's dead body where mingi was. Images of their dead body ran across his mind, and he couldn't stop the horrid thoughts, even if he wanted to.  
  
"Baby?" Mingi spoke to Yunho. For a second, Yunho could only hear yuta's voice. And looking up, he could see the beautiful boy whom he'd fallen in love with. 

_Oh Mingi...._

Yunho approached the younger slowly. Tears were back in his eyes, threatening to fall onto the boy's fair cheeks.

And he slapped him. The sound resonated in both of their ears, leaving Mingi stunned. Yunho was breathing heavily, chest heaving up and down as his eyes flashed sadness and disappointment.

" You idiot! D-didn't you tell me y-you won't get caught?" Yunho asked him, clearly hurt and upset. Mingi couldn't possibly think of saying anything. He felt ashamed and guilty; he was disappointed with himself. He had let his boyfriend down, and now he was scared at what was going to happen.

"I'm sorry Yunho." 

"Sorry?! Sorry's not going to cut it! The fucking POLICE is involved. Oh god, are you going to jail?" Yunho stepped back from the younger, hands over his mouth as he tried control his sobs, but they just wouldn't seem to. He started hitting the younger again and again; out of anger, hurt, sadness, the fear of losing him, but mostly out of love. He was still the lovable, cute Mingi that had managed to bring him back to life and now, he could see that being taken away from him too. 

"Why, why, why, why, WHY?!" Yunho punctuated every word with a smack on Mingi's built arm. The other grabbed his hands and tried calming him down.

"Shh, shh, baby calm down." Yunho kept resisting, trying to break free from the younger's strong grip. Finally, he gave in, hiding his face in the crook of the younger's neck as his arms were firmly placed around his torso, feeling his boyfriend's warmth engulf him. His body was violently shaking as he quietly sobbed into Mingi's chest.

Mingi broke the hug and placed his hands around Yunho's waist, slowly capturing his lover's lips in a kiss. Yunho responded with as much love, because the younger meant a lot to him; druggie or not. Pulling away, they rested their foreheads on each other's, no one uttering a word. Amidst all the chaos, they dwelled in the beautiful yet terrifying silence, in each other arms.

But the moment didn't last long.

Police sirens were heard and soon all the students in the campus area were gathered. Two officers climbed out of the car, with a list in their hands. They called out the names of around 15 students, Mingi one of them.

_This isn't happening. Oh god no...._

"What's happening?! What's f-fucking happening?" He asked Yeosang frantically.

"You all have been charged with the misuse of drugs and alcohol. As minors, you will either be sent to juvenile or rehab. Your families will be alerted from the police station. However, you will be not be allowed to graduate this year. To all the other students here, a warning: do not even think of doing anything like this, ever again. Move on now kids." The police officer told them.

Yunho stopped breathing.

Mingi and the others were handcuffed as the police chief spoke to the headmaster of the college. More police jeeps rolled in, and students were escorted in them after final good byes with their loved ones and friends.

None of them there that night knew that something like this would fuck up their lives.

A handcuffed mingi walked towards the broken boy Yunho, who couldn't register these events from tonight in his mind.

"Yunho." He said, but the older kept looking at the ground, not daring to meet the other's eye. "Look at me." He flicked his chin up and kissed him one last time.

"I love you. If you love me too, you'll wait. I'll be back, i promise." He had tears in his eyes now, as he was finally being torn away from his love.

" I-i love you t-too." Yunho struggled to get the words out, as he saw a police officer drag his boyfriend away. With one last look at his lover, Mingi shut the door of the jeep, which drove away with Yunho's happiness.

_ITS OVER, HE'S GONE._

Yunho walked wherever his feet took him, too heartbroken to actually even care about anything or anyone. His heart ached and his soul was crushed. He kept thinking about how his life turned upside down just in the matter of a few hours, how his life was fucked up by a demon in the form of 'drugs' and how it had ruined his happiness not only once, but twice.

And now he couldn't really do anything else, other than wait.........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soo ya-ha! this chapter came out worser than I though it would, but whatever. I'm sorry you gotta read this shit🤡  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> The next part will be the finale, so I'll try my hardest to write it the best i can.
> 
> Also recently, I've gotten into NCT(what's up NCTzens?) so I'll probably be writing an NCT fic too and I'd love if y'all would show some appreciation to that too.
> 
> bye and ily❤️ please comment or send kudos! it means a lot✨


	7. [Yungi]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE FINALE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is really short I'm sorry, but I'm beginning a new NCT fic so.......

[Yungi]

°Drugs°

PT.3

* * *

  
_2 years later_

**SEOUL NATIONAL HOSPITAL**

Two years. It had been two years since Yunho's graduation. He had earned his pyschology degree and was working as a psychiatrist with one of Seoul's top hospitals. Yeosang, who had been nursing major was with him in the same hospital, providing him with constant company.

Yunho's life had changed completely from the night two years ago.  
It was way too hard for him to live.  
It had taken him weeks to get over the fact that Mingi would possibly not meet him ever. He missed the boy every single day, and the only way he'd get over the grief was alcohol. Drowning himself in alcohol, he'd spend sleepless nights and tiring days. He had no energy to do anything. The entire college was shook by this sudden change of atmosphere.  
Teachers were more alert now. Frequent locker checks as well as health tests were taken to make sure no one was doing drugs.

Yunho was distracted throughout the semester. The students soon came to knew that the students caught in the drug issue were now placed in a rehab center. They would stay there until the authorities found it safe for them to leave. Meaning their graduation would be postponed.

The students were not allowed to stay in contact with them at the rehab center, so Yunho had no possible way of talking to his boyfriend.

He was torn, but thankfully he had Yeosang and the others with him. They had helped him get a grip on himself and move on.  
He didn't want to waste his 3 years of college in just a matter of few months, so he studied hard and passed the final exam with flying colours. He was now one of the most- respected sychiatrists in the hospital; his hard work having paid off. He lived in a shared apartment with Yeosang and Jongho, had a decent job and a good sum of money in his bank account.

His life was going fine, at the least. A lot had changed.

But one thing hadn't, and that was his love for Song Mingi. Even two years later, Yunho loved Mingi just as he had earlier.  
Just thinking about the younger brought tears in his eyes.

_Not the time Jeong Yunho._

He batted his lashes and wiped the single tear that had stained his cheek. He was working and couldn't afford to let the emotions get the best of him.  
The door opened and a panting Yeosang rushed in.

"Quick, where's my wallet?" He asked him looking around the room.

"Here, you pabo!" Yunho tossed the wallet towards Yeosang, which he caught swiftly.

"Thanks! By the way, what're we doing tonight? It's Saturday night, San and wooyoung will be coming over too."

"UGH NO!! San can't keep his hands off wooyoung for a second and I'm not really interested in watching you kissing the living shit out of Jongho, that too on a Saturday." Yunho bluntly said.

Yeosang was the generally the "savage" one, so this caught him off-guard.

"Shut up you spoilsport. we'll rent a movie and get pizza."

"But I-" Yunho tried protesting, but Yeosang cut him off.

"Yada yada yada can't hear you. Gotta go." Yeosang shushed him up and left.

Huffing annoyedly, Yunho grabbed his phone and started scrolling through Instagram. It was lunch time and he still had 10 minutes before the patients would start rolling in. Opening his lock, he saw a selca of him and Mingi as his wallpaper, which put a smile on his face.

He checked his dms and saw a few posts, but soon getting bored, he put his phone down.  
_2:22 pm,_ the clock read.

He had eight minutes more, so he figured he might as well start writing the patient evaluations that were pending. He finished one evaluation, when the nurse walked in.

"Dr.Jeong, here are the files of the upcoming patients." She said handing him the files.  
Yunho smiled and placed them on the desk. The nurse left, sending in the first patient.

Yunho took the first file and began to open it when the patient entered.

"So let's see. Hi, Mr.Song Mingi..." His voice cut off in disbelief.

When he looked up from the file, he saw him.  
The boy he had lost 2 years ago, the love of his life and the only source of motivation that had kept him going.

"I told you, I'll be back. And here I am." said Mingi, flashing him the smile Yunho had missed terribly.  
"Mingi!" Yunho screamed happily and rushed towards the younger, engulfing him in a bone crushing hug.

Two fucking years had been too much for the both of them. Mingi hated the time they spent apart just as much as Yunho did. Every day he kept imagining the time when he'd be reunited with his lover, and right now, this moment with Yunho in his hands felt perfect.

"Oh I missed you! I missed you so much." Yunho said with happy tears in his eyes.

"I missed you just as much baby. You couldn't believe how hard it was there. But it paid off, because now i can finally be with you." He said and grabbed Yunho's lips in a kiss.

The kiss was rough, fierce, passionate and conveyed all the bottled up emotions of the two. Mingi grabbed Yunho and pushed him on the desk and began kissing him harder. He peppered kisses along his neck and jaw and Yunho already felt like he was on cloud nine. Trust Song Mingi's effect on him.

_God I missed this._

The pair broke up after what seemed like forever. They felt complete and contented in each others arms. What happened in the past didn't matter anymore, but the thought of their future excited them.  
They were each other's happy place, and they were glad to be back in it.  
  
They were meant to be together, and even fate couldn't change that Sure, things were tough and extremely unbearable, but for what it's worth, it just drew them closer, and increased their love, if that's even possible.❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe sorry:(
> 
> so this is the end of this book! I'm sorry I cut it shorter than expected, but I'll be writing an NCT and woosan fic too. So please be sure to check them once I put it out. I love y'all 💞✨


	9. THANK YOU♥️

so hello♥️ thank you so much for reading this fics. it meant a lot to me. This book has officially ended. if you wanna get to know me, here you go:

•she/her

•living in india

•nctzen

•army

•atiny

•stay

•once

•to moon

•im also a multi

•aquarius, 06' liner

•biases:

-nct dream: jaemin, jeno

-nct 127: jaehyun, taeyong

-bts: jungkook

-twice:tzuyu

-stray kids: don't have one yet

-g-idle: Minnie

-clc: ot7

•potterhead

•bi🏳️‍🌈

•crackhead

iw be posting new nct, bts, ateez, stray kids and other fics so make sure to follow me♥️ i promise I'll do my best to not disappoint you!

ily🖤🥺


End file.
